An addition circuit using an operational amplifier is widely employed as an addition circuit for obtaining an added signal of plural signals (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
Citation List
Patent Literature
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-51002